Waiting for my Baby
by Douglas14
Summary: Harry and Remus never planned for this. They didn't even know it could happen. They obviously didn't pay enough attention to Madame Pomfrey. MPREG! HP/RL SLASH, sex, language etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Jo's characters. Lucky woman. (I'm just borrowing Remus and Harry for the time being) I only own Emma, the Healer.  
>Setting: After DH. Remus survived. None of that Tonks business.<br>Background Story: Remus and Harry started living together in Grimmauld Place after the battle, and soon fell in love (awwww). They married when Harry was 19. This three years later when Harry is 23 and Remus is 43.**

**A/N: So uh yeah third story, within a week – I'm proud! The POVs will change every now and then but I'm hoping you can keep up with my "organisation". But in the end I just hope that it's a good read so I'll just bugger off now. **

**Waiting for my baby**

'_Where is he?__ He should have come home ages ago!' _thought a very worried Remus Lupin as he paced back in forth in the living room. His frustration growing he strode away from the window to the other end of the living room, then back to the window again. _'Aargh! He said he'd come back early and he's late! Again! Where the hell is he?' _Remus tried to calm himself down, as he watched the Christmas snow falling down.

"Remus, babe? You in?"

Harry's voice startled him out of his worrying. For now.

"Yes I'm here. I'm in the living room love." Remus' own voice sounded weak, and yet excited to his own ears.

"Babe? You all right? I'm sorry I'm late; Arthur wanted a chat and a coffee. I'm sorry I forgot to send along Prongs."

Harry walked up behind Remus, wrapping his arms around his Husband's waist, breathing his husband's scent in deeply.

"You still sound slightly faint. Did you go see Emma today?" **(A/N: I hate these in the middle of stories, but just a quick explanation. Emma is a Healer, who was in the same year as the Marauders at Hogwarts. She was a Hufflepuff. Still haven't figured out what that is of course...)**

"Yes..."

"And?"

"It'll keep. Come on I made your favourite, but it's probably ruined now."

Harry sighed. He knew his husband too well it seemed. Remus seemed upset, and that meant he would shut up, and curl in on himself in a ball of misery. Which meant there wouldn't be any Good-Night Sex. "Do you just want to go to sleep then?"

"I think that'd be best love. I'm not hungry."

**X-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Later as Harry and Remus snuggled up together, Remus mulled over what had happened that day. He sensed that Harry was near sleep, so he took his chance, as he kissed Harry's neck.

"Harry."

"Mmmmf?"

"Something has happened."

"Remus baby, this can wait."

As Harry finally fell into Sleep's clutches, he thought he heard Remus faintly murmur something.

"Harry, something wonderful has happened. I'm Pregnant."

**A/N: ****First multi, I hope. I'll leave it up to you lot. I do have more ideas on this story. Review if you want. (Y) Though I want to know if you want this continued or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So yeah if this chapter seems even more along the lines of "I can't follow this!", in my defence I did write a bit of it during English when I had a relief teacher. Can I just say how much I love spell check at the moment? I'm just typing away like mad missing half the keys :/  
>But yeah enjoy :)<strong>

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Remus seemed even more morose and sick than ever. Harry didn't know what to do. Remus had mumbled something to him right before he fell asleep, but it couldn't be could it?

So after Remus emptying his stomach for the millionth time it seemed, and a turn or two of wake/cheer up sex in the shower, both were ready to leave for work. Remus as head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and Harry as an currently up and coming (no pun) Auror.

So as Harry walked down the corridor to his work-cubical for another fun filled day of paperwork, he thought over the past few hours. Remus seemed unwilling to bottom, and had eaten more at breakfast than Harry was sure the man had eaten in his entire life! It would have been slightly disgusting if Harry didn't love Remus so much. And then it was a weird combination of food.

Pancakes with chicken stock, some left over sausages with curry rice and finally a load of vanilla ice-cream with cookie dough and coffee sprinkled over the top. Harry was weirded out, by Remus' new tastebuds, seeing as Remus was normally a very plain eater.

But what got him was Remus didn't have his customary cup of tea and nibble of chocolate. If anything, over the past few weeks, Remus seemed to be going off of chocolate. _'Though Remus' tastes may have changed over the past few months and I just haven't been home enough to notice,'_ Harry tried to calm himself. _'Remus has _been g_aining lately and now his arse looks positively juicy. I'd __tap__ that.__ Though I suppose it is more to love in the end.'_

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Over in Remus' office, Remus was panicking over what he had eaten that morning and the fact that Harry had seen him eat it all! So far he has learned that peanuts are not good in cereal, that adding ice-cream fudge to everything in every form _will _end up in a six kilo weight gain, and that his "five alarm midnight chilli" causes him to stay locked in the wash room until dawn; all of which seemed to go straight to his thighs, and not to the baby which he now knew was growing within him.

With a small sniffle over the fact that he would have to be dragged out shopping for a band new wardrobe that would undoubtedly be in "Tent" size, and a beaming smile over the fact that he was going to have a _baby_, Remus got to work. Reaching down, Remus ran his hand reverently over his still flat belly. A small, pleased smile flitted across his face as he imagined the stomach not so much flat, but rather large and round with child. He couldn't wait!

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Harry was late, _again_. Remus ran his hand over his belly for the 5th time that hour. Why was it that Harry seemed to have a problem coming home on time? Remus looked over to the kitchen when a roast was cooking slowly in the oven. Was he not satisfying Harry anymore? Was he disgusting him? At least Harry had sent along his patronus tonight saying that he would be late since Tonks wanted to finish off his report. But what if Harry was lying to him? What if Harry had taken another lover? Remus quickly banished that thought as he wiped away the tears that had formed.

He turned around as he heard keys in the lock jiggle. A smiling Harry stepped inside sniffing the air. Harry walked over to give him a greeting kiss which broke off with Harry moaning "It smells so good Remy! I'm really sorry that I was late again! Tonks seems to really hate me at the moment. Wouldn't it be funny if she was pregnant?" As Harry chuckled he didn't notice Remus visibly stiffen. "I'll go serve up then," Remus snapped and walked to the kitchen, which got Harry's attention "Remus? Babe, what's wrong? You aren't still upset that I was late again?"

"No I'm not. Just sit down and wait Harry." Remus jumped as Harry's arms wrapped around his waist and a kiss was planted on his shoulder. "No. You tell me what's up now."

"Harry... It's nothing."

"Remus you've been sick for the past month or so, and I'm sorry that I've haven't been around as much as I would like to help. You went to see Emma yesterday but you won't tell me what she said. You mumbled something to me last night, I think purposely so that I wouldn't catch it. If you don't tell me, I'm spending the night at Ron's."

"_Harry_!"

"Now."

Remus sighed and turned around. "Harry you might want to sit down." As Harry did so, Remus dished up and sat down across from Harry at the table.

Harry reached for Remus' hand. "Now you gonna tell me what's up? You're worrying me babe."

"Harry, I'm pregnant."

**A/N: Ok thank god I got through that! It may be a bit too much, but you know anyone want to beta? But as long as you're enjoying it so far, I'm happy. I'm very excited for this story, and I'm hoping for positive reviews to motivate me! Push the blue tab below yeah? :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This chapter was really getting to me. I knew I had to do it, and it was hanging over my head but gaaaaahhhhhhh.**

**Chapter 3**

Harry blinked. Then smiled and started laughing.

"You're what?" He asked chuckling.

But apparently this was not the right reaction to Remus. "It's not funny! He cried, jumping from his seat, "This is all your fault!"

"My fault, huh? You make it seem like rape babe! But, I will still take full responsibility for _our_ sure to be beautiful baby."

Harry went to sit on the couch. He was going to be a father! Remus and he were going to have a _baby_.

"How?"

"My lycanthropy" Remus replied in a dead-tone voice. "Two moons ago when we fuc-"

"Made _love_ as wolves. I see… This is brilliant Remy! We're going to have a baby!" Harry jumped up and walked over to his husband, to give him a loving kiss and cuddle. Remus smiled and grabbed Harry's hand, to place over his belly. "I never thought this would be possible for me. For us. I would never have thought that I would be lucky enough to have you. I love you Harry."

"As I love you Remus."

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

The next morning, as they cuddled, Harry demanded that they both stay home and take the day off, to which Remus vehemently refused. Harry, Remus insisted, needed to go to work to get through his already overwhelming workload. But Remus did demand himself good morning sex.

"Wouldn't it be bad for the baby though?" Harry asked, worried.

Remus groaned. He wanted, no _needed_, sex right now, not a barrage of questions! "Harry its fine, we've been having sex for the last two months and we're still fine!"

Harry gave in with a moan, smashing his lips to Remus'.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

"Remus, are you listening? Remus?"

Remus jolted back to the present, looking up at Hermione. "I'm sorry Hermione, you were saying?"

Hermione sighed. "It can wait. You seem better today Remus."

"How so?"

"I don't know. You just seem happier today. Healthier too, you're not as pale. The past few days it seemed as though you had something hanging over your head. Did you and Harry make up?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. And make up? You make it seem as though Harry and I had a fight!"

"Oh good. I'm happy to know that you didn't have a fight, but-"

"No. I'm as healthy as I can be, and as happy as I could ever be." Remus smiled. "In my condition."

Hermione pretended she didn't hear the last part. "Right. Well I'll be going, Victor's come over from Bulgaria with Charlie, and Molly wants everyone in the family to come say hello. You and Harry included." Remus groaned. "You make it seem as though it's such a bad thing to be mothered by her! You know as well as anyone that she's practically adopted both of you."

"At least you have an excuse to get out of this!" Remus pointed out her 6 month pregnant belly. "We don't."

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

As Remus collapsed onto his living room couch, he really wished he could have a firewhiskey. He really didn't get how women could go near 9 months without alcohol.

He jumped as he heard a toilet flush. "Remus? You're home early." Harry walked out the bathroom, wiping his hands on a hand towel.

"_I'm_ home early? That's rich!"

"Remus, what's happened?"

"Why are you so sure that something has happened? Huh? You're never home anymore! You don't know me!"

"Remus, I'm home now." Harry said calmly. "Did Hermione say something to upset you today?"

"How did you know that Hermione saw me today?" Remus asked with some surprise.

"Remus, you work in the same department! Of course you would run into each other for some reason or another. Is Mrs Weasley having a big get together again?"

Remus sighed. "Yes. We can't go."

"And why not?"

"Because, because, she'll be able to tell I'm pregnant!"

"Remus, you're just over two months. No one should be able to notice, but me." Harry grinned lustfully at Remus.

"No, but I always have some alcohol there, if I don't have any, she'll know something's up! Harry, we're talking about the woman that had seven children." Remus was getting desperate now. Why couldn't Harry look at it in his point of view?

"You think I don't know that? We'll just say that you've been feeling a bit off for the past few days yeah?"

"I _do not_ want to go!"

"Must you be so stubborn? What if _I_ want to go?"

"Then go!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Fine!" Remus turned around, determined not to let Harry see his tears.

"Fine! I'm going to Tonks'." Harry grabbed his cloak, and walked out the door, slamming it hard, leaving a very hurt and hysterical Remus behind. He never saw Remus collapse into a ball of tears.

**A/N: Now you have to understand that poor Remus has extra (coughfemalecough) hormones running through him at the moment (nawwww poor bubby!) and any little thing will get to him. And in my perfect world, Remus and Harry near never argue. No make-up sex then? :( Anyways I've already started on the next chappie (YAY). Be very proud. Review if you like, I love hearing your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so most of you that have favourited will be going ooh yay! New chappie - sorry no, I was reading over this chapter and realised I had made some mistakes and that there were some details that I forgot - Whoops. Anyways I would have corrected this yesterday, but my internet was down (Damn you Grapevine!). Bad excuse I know. But it did give me time to work on the 5th chappie :D - So that'll be up before wednesday I hope. Once again - WARNING Sexy time scene (yay?)**

**Chapter 4**

"I just can't believe him! It doesn't matter if Molly figures out he's pregnant but he didn't have to make it seem like it would be the end of the world if she did!" Tonks watched Harry storm around her kitchen, making so much noise that she was surprised that Lyra didn't wake.

"Harry. You have to understand what he's going through. He's got extra hormones, and he's a werewolf! He's scared. This pregnancy, it's rare that it's ever happened before in werewolves. When he hits second trimester and starts to transform again, he'll be worried about the stress that'll put on the baby. He may even think that the baby will be a werewolf itself. You have to be patient with him. You have to be there for him."

"I know that, but it doesn't mean that he needs to overreact! I'm just saying to him that it doesn't matter if others know he's pregnant, but he just made it seem like it's something to be ashamed of!"

"Harry! Once _again_, you're not looking at Remus' point of view. You _know_ he feels that being a _gay_-werewolf is bad enough, but to be a pregnant-gay-werewolf on top of that? And what about the press? Or have you forgotten about them?"

Harry paled. "No! Of course not! How could I ever forget about them?"

"Harry, as soon as the media gets wind of this, all that semi-privacy that you have now will be gone! You know as well as I, that the press would literally _kill_ for a shot of your baby! Harry, you're being stubborn and selfish! You're not thinking of other's reactions!"

"_I'm_ being selfish? That's rich! Tonks, I came for help and advice, not insults!"

"Harry," Tonks said with a sigh, "keep your voice down! If Lyra wakes up, I'll flay you alive! You came to me for advice and I'm giving it to you with a heavy dose of reality."

"_Tonks_!" Harry whined.

"Harry."

"Don't patronise me! Tonks, why is your hair like that? Can't you change it back to pink? It's getting to me!"

"What, this?" Tonks twirled a curl of her short light brown hair with a grin. "It's supposed to get to you! So you stop being a twat and go back to that lucky husband of yours."

"He wanted me out." Harry said miserably.

"Harry, that's just the hormones talking. If anything, he'll be wanting you closer. He'll be wanting those morning kisses, those cuddles on the couch and those foot massages. Harry, don't make Remus go through pregnancy alone, like I had to."

Silence settled over the two of them, as silence would settle over any conversation when a reference to Fred came up. Fred had died like a hero in the final battle, leaving behind a secret wife and an unborn child.

"How is Lyra?" Harry asked softly.

"She becomes more like her father every day. George still can't look at her though. I wouldn't give her up for the world Harry. Your baby is a gift, one that you should not take lightly."

"I know that! But why can't Remus see that?"

"He does Harry. More than you know."

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

When Harry got home, he found Remus lying on the couch, with a tall glass of milk and an empty packet of Lemon Slices. He smiled lovingly at Remus. He looked so sweet and unthreatening. "Remus, baby? Come on baby, wake up." Harry gently shook his husband, to no avail. All Harry got for his troubles was a slight yawn. Harry then levitated his lover to the bedroom, where he proceeded to undress Remus to his underwear. To see Remus asleep in _his_ boxers with his small baby bump was perhaps the sexiest thing that Harry had seen.

Harry climbed in behind his husband, obviously not going to be able to apologise. He snuggled up to Remus, who promptly latched onto Harry sleepily like an octopus. Harry placed his hand upon Remus' belly and soon fell asleep.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

"Remus? You awake?"

Remus snuggled into his human pillow, rolling on top of Harry with a small whimper.

"Remus, can't... breathe..!" Remus vaguely heard Harry's silent request and rolled back off, falling asleep once again. Harry sighed, and rolled over.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Harry climbed back into bed after having gotten up to get himself and Remus a breakfast in bed.

Remus seemed to wake up at the smell of food – which for once seemed to agree with him. Remus seemed so cute waking up, with his mussed up hair, blinky eyes, and small pink mouth yawning, tongue peeking out to lick his lips. He was just too beautiful.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

"Harry? What's all this?"

"I just thought you would like to wake up to this, while we still can."

Remus chuckled. "I am hungry." He admitted, "But not for this at the moment."

"Then what-?"

Harry felt Remus' erection rise up against his inner thigh. Harry thought it was absolutely amazing to have a Remus that was just _always_ super-duper ready for sex.

"How do you want me?" Harry asked as he stood and began shedding the rest of his clothes.

"Inside of me," Remus smirked at the surprise on his lover's face. "This time."

Harry knew better than to argue with his pregnant lover and quickly rejoined Remus on the bed.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Remus groused and pulled the Animagus on top of him and captured his lips in a fiery kiss that melted any further vacillation away like ice in a hot cup of tea. Harry didn't need any more prompting; he quickly took control of the situation, tasting and teasing every inch of exposed flesh while he could. "Enough foreplay," Remus groaned, obviously having lost all train of thought by the sensation. "Just get on with it. Fuck me already."

Harry saw need and lust and impatience in Remus' eyes, Harry grinned in response and reached for the vial of lubricant Remus had summoned before. Positioning Remus' feet wide apart and flat on the bed, Harry made sure he had adequate access to the gift Remus had granted him.

The picture of wanton debauchery Remus presented was too much for Harry to resist. Before opening the vial, he leaned in to kiss and suck at the pretty pink pucker before him. Remus grabbed his legs and pulled them back, encouraging more from his partner, and Harry was happy to oblige and darted his tongue out to taste and tease Remus' hole. After only a few minutes of this, Remus was writhing almost uncontrollably, small whimpers and mewling noises were flowing in an almost continuous stream from his lips, punctuated by curses and endearments.

Eventually, Harry opened the vial and replaced his mouth with his fingers, stretching the already relaxed entrance. Both men let out a loud groan when Remus canted his hips while pulling at Harry's ass and forced Harry inside in one long quick stroke. Harry had to hold himself perfectly still to regain some semblance of control, lest the experience was over entirely too quickly to satisfy either man.

He started with slow shallow thrusts, but Remus was not having any of that. He countered every thrust and demanded more with both his body and his words.

"Harder! Faster! Fuck me faster! I'm not going to break, Potter! Now fuck me!"

And what seemed like mere _moments _later, Harry began to feel Remus tighten around him. "So… _close_…" Remus panted in his ear, echoing his thoughts. "H-_Harry_…!" Remus' hand was moving furiously between them, nearly becoming a blur. I knew that he was seconds away from finishing. I wrapped Harry's hand around his, and Remus let out a high-pitched gasp.

" _OH_! Harrrrrrry! I love you! I _love_ you… IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouI- _Oh, HARRY yes_!"

Then there was a warm splattering on his belly, and Remus collapsed against him, panting heavily. Harry quickened his pace and seconds later was spilling over inside of his Husband.

"Oh Harry. I adore you." Remus had returned to the sweet-natured man Harry loved, now happily sated.

"As I love you Rem. We don't have to go to the Burrow on Sunday if you don't want. I was just being stubborn."

"No, let's go, they're your family too. I was wrong to try to deny you that."

"Do you- do you accept my apology then?"

"For what?"

"For trying to have my own way and not looking at it from your side."

"Oh _Harry_." Remus sniffled, looking towards their neglected breakfast distractedly. "You never needed to."

And with that, they both settled down to a wonderful, snug breakfast.

**A/N: Once again, guys I do like reading your reviews (much more than having to listen to my friends coming up to me at the most inconvenient times to tell me their thoughts. It's like "nice job, trying to eat my lunch here.")**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been trying to work on my other story – to no avail. Molly is **_**extremely**_** hard to write...:/ Great now I have to plan what I'm going to do in the next chapter FML. Should I do a Sirius/Remus sexy time fic? Once again dedicated to Midget (they know who they are) who got me through this. Also dedicated to my Nanny who passed away this weekend 3.**

**Chapter 5**

"Remus, you ready? We have to be there in a half-hour!" Harry yelled out as he stood in front of the hallway mirror adjusting his tie.

"No I'm not!"

Harry ventured into their bedroom, finding Remus in near tears, in his underwear, sitting in the middle of the floor, with what seemed his entire wardrobe lying around him.

"Remus? What's going on? You're not even dressed."

"Nothing fits!" Remus burst out, with fat angry tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing fits! It's these darn _hormones_. I'm _so hungry _all the _time_! But then I just puke it all up… and … and my _nipples_ hurt! And I just found out that my favourite pants don't_ fit _me anymore… and I'll just keep getting _fatter_ even though my arse is already big _enough_! And-"

"Remus, stop it. You're bloody gorgeous."

"You really think so? But there are _big blue ugly veins_ all over my_ thighs_!" Remus tried to wipe his tears from his face.

Harry looked down at Remus' strong thighs, which so recently had been wrapped around his waist jerking in ecstasy. "I don't see any big blue veins... Perhaps if I look closer..." Harry kneeled down in front of Remus peering closely at his thighs. "Nah I don't see anything, apart from strength."

"Really?"

"Forever and a day babe. You know I love you for being you. Your appearance may help sometimes though." Harry grinned slyly at Remus, "And right now I see a beautiful, loving, bloody gorgeous man, with a sexy baby bump, who happens to still not be dressed."

Remus sighed. "But I have nothing to wear! I can't wear my pants because my arse is too fat to fit in them, and all my shirts are too _tight_!"

"Well let's see shall we?" Harry walked over to the tall-boy to rifle through his clothes. "Here I'll wear my good jeans and you can have these pants, they're too big for me anyway." He walked back over to Remus and looked through the pile. He spotted a nice dark purple shirt, and held it up in front of Remus. "Now I distinctly seem to remember you being upset about buying this shirt that turned out to be too big. It'll be fine."

Remus stood up and enveloped Harry in a bear hug, burying his face in the crook of Harry's neck. "Thank you Harry."

"You're welcome. Now, let's both change so we can be there on time."

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

"Oh Harry, it's so good to see you!" Molly Weasley rushed out of the Burrow's kitchen to greet Harry and Remus at the fence. "And Remus too! I hadn't expected you'd come."

"Why so?" Remus bent down to give Molly a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Hermione mentioned that you'd been a bit off for the past few weeks or so."

"Did she now? I'll be fine in a few days, I'm just recovering." Remus frowned, he didn't expect that his morning *cough_day_cough* sickness was that obvious.

"Remus did go to see Healer Davidson; she said he wouldn't be contagious. It was just a common stomach bug." Harry looked lovingly up at Remus, and gave him a small kiss.

"Ah I see, well, you're a bit pale still, but a good feeding will no doubt put some more colour in your cheeks. You both are still so very thin, are you sure you eat enough?" Molly side-stepped to allow them into the warmth of the house.

"Sit down, sit down, and I'll get you a nice cup of tea." Molly ushered the two into the lounge area. "Tonks and Lyra aren't coming; out of respect for George I would think."

"Who _is _coming today then?" Harry enquired, but not really wanting to know.

"Bill, Fleur and Victoire and Dominique. Percy, Oliver and Seamus. George and Catherine. Ron and Hermione. And Ginny, Severus and the twins, though what she sees in that man is beyond me." Molly ticked off her hand; age was not going well with her memory.

"What about Sirius, Sarah and little Mia? Surely they would attend." Remus finally lifted his tired head from Harry's shoulder. He hoped that if anyone would accept his pregnancy, it would be his old friend.

"No, apparently Sarah wanted to go visit friends in Wales and Australia, before she gives birth again. So how about that cup of tea? With a nice block of chocolate, Remus?"

"Oh not for Remus, thank you Molly." Harry cut in before Remus had even thought of replying. "You see Remus hasn't had that much of a taste for chocolate since he fell ill, and I doubt he'd like a relapse."

"Oh." Molly looked crestfallen, and surely felt left out. Arthur was at work, leaving Molly all alone in the house.

"I'm sure a cup of tea would make me feel better though, Molly." Remus smiled gently, trying not to hurt the woman's feelings.

"One Irish-Breakfast with milk and two sugars coming up. Or perhaps you would like something else?" Molly looked at Remus who had seemed to go slightly green. "Remus?"

"Remus, babe? You alright? You look like you're going to be sick!" Harry looked at his husband with concern, perhaps just a black tea would agree with Remus more.

A crack outside the house distracted Molly, who looked outside delightedly as she saw George and Catherine arrive. "Oh do excuse me." She requested with a tight smile.

After Molly had left, Remus turned to Harry. "You see? She still doesn't approve of us, and never will! What if she "disowns" you after she works out what's with me? What then Harry?"

Remus was working himself into a frenzy, _again_. Harry sighed, what would it take to get Remus to realise that he didn't _care_? "Babe, it'll be fine, if she figures it out then we'll deal with that when it comes, you can't deal with the future."

Remus nuzzled Harry's neck. "When did you get so wise?"

"Well _you_ did teach me quite a bit. " Harry's hand drifted lazily to Remus' lap. "And _then_ some."

"Harry! Not here!" Remus whispered, mortified.

"I wasn't going to do anything. But if you'd like me to...?" Harry added with a saucy grin and applying more pressure from his hand.

Remus moaned deeply and shifted uncomfortably. "I... Harry... We...Can't."

"Oh yes we can." Harry moved to straddle Remus, before Remus pushed away him lightly.

"No. And that's final." Remus' tone held one of no negotiation.

Harry looked around, bored. It turned out that when your pregnant lover wanted something, you put aside your own wants and needs.

More cracks outside alerted the two of more arrivals. "Come on." Harry stood up and pulled Remus up too. "Let's go say hello to everyone. Molly's now going to be too busy to think about your cup of tea and bun in the oven."

**A/N: Yay? I know I don't really deserve a review, but it would be nice?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yeah sorry bout the wait, things have been kind of hectic lately. I hope this is a good chapter, and as always I **_**do**_** love reviews – don't be a stranger :P It will be a while before the next chapter come up after this, I have to decide what I want in it and etc etc. Cheers and enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

"So Remus, how is that current amendment to the werewolf legislation going? I've heard you've made great strides in the department." Charlie asked as he watched Victor shovel roast pumpkin onto his plate.

"Remus looked up surprised from his abysmally tiny helping of Sunday roast. He cleared his throat and smiled at the two brothers. "Oh well it's going well enough, but I am concerned that I will not be able to finish it on time by the next Wizagmont sitting. The next sitting after that would be in March!"

"Well by the way many are in uproar over the amendment's contents, I am sure that it will be an interesting and thoughtful submission." Charlie was always one to be fascinated by dark creatures Molly mused.

"Well I will do everything in my power in the Wizagmont to make sure that your legislation is considered, whether or not it makes the soonest sitting or not." Percy interjected with a kind smile on his face. Ever since Oliver and Seamus had convinced Percy to reconcile with his family, Percy had taken an extra care to not offend his mother or her views, but continued with his kindness and support to Remus in the ministry.

Molly smiled. She was very proud of her high-achieving son who was currently a high up in the Wizagmont. Remus himself worked very hard, in what was once a completely prejudiced and backwards department.

Harry smiled up at his _husband_. Molly still could not understand how Harry could have fallen in love with a man, a werewolf no less, and most disturbingly, the man who was practically his honorary godfather! Though Molly had to admit that they _were_ rather sweet together, she still would have preferred it if Harry had married Ginny.

Molly noticed however, that Harry seemed extra protective of Remus, even more than usual. Hermione had mentioned that she hadn't thought Remus would come, and looking so sickly at that. Something was up and Molly was determined to find out.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

"Excuse me." Remus once again felt the feelings of nausea that he had come to recognise rise again. Though he should not have been so surprised, his sickness had suddenly stopped being situated in the mornings and had decided to spring up whenever it felt like it.

"Yes, you do look a slight shade of green Remus." Molly looked at him, stirring the feelings of panic that he had been feeling since finally accepting to come to the lunch. "I'll only be a moment." It felt like it would be a couple of hours.

"Remus, you're not alright. Come I'll help you. We'll get some water for you, yes?" Molly had already risen from her seat, almost like a serpent ready to strike.

"N-no Molly, I'll be fine myself, thank you." Damn Molly for bringing the whole group's attention to him! He had only wanted to empty his guts in to a Porcelain God.

"But-"

"Molly, its fine, I'll go with him." Harry, thankfully, had risen from his place, and had placed a steadying hand on his elbow. The hand felt so good on his elbow and Remus wondered what it would feel like somewhere else on his body at such a forbidden time.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

As they entered the bathroom, Harry looked up at his partner worried. Or he attempted to at least, for he found that he had been shoved up against the bathroom wall and silenced with a hard, passionate kiss.

"Remus, what are-" Harry tried to escape for some desperately needed air, but shut up once he saw Remus' lust blown pupils. The Full was coming up that Saturday and already Remus' eyes had started to turn that beautiful colour. Though the feralness in Remus' gaze slightly frightened Harry, though Remus tended to become more dominant in the week before the Full, this was more.

"Shut up. Just shut up and suck me!" Remus had never really made sexual demands before, and never in such a risky situation.

"Remus, you know we can't! You even said it yourself!" Harry protested, knowing that it wouldn't help in the slightest but trying valiantly anyway.

"Harry." Remus looked dead on into Harry's green orbs. "Now."

Harry groaned half-heartedly. Fie on whoever had made his lover such a demanding, sexual creature. Harry slowly unbuttoned Remus' shirt, while Remus quickly cast a silencing and locking charm on the room.

Trying for fluidity, Harry sank to the floor before Remus. His actions were slow and tentative, and Remus said and did nothing to encourage him. Harry trailed his hands up Remus' thighs, feeling the power hidden in the muscles there. Then his fingers rested on Remus' belt as Harry licked his lips.

Instead of words, Remus carded his fingers through Harry's hair, and the action, as it always tended to do, aroused him. Inhaling deeply, Harry unbuckled his belt and then reached inside. Remus groaned in approval as Harry reached in, past his pants, to grip his heavy erection. Freeing it, and his sac as well, Harry gently stroked it while he gathered his courage and tried to remember what it was that Remus did that made him so crazy. He hadn't exactly been paying attention to the details during those times. It had been so long since he had done this to Remus.

With a tentative lick, Harry's confidence swelled when Remus hissed in approval. He chanced a glance up, and Remus was staring down at him with heavy-lidded eyes, an expression much too serious for the foolishness Harry felt. Emboldened, Harry took the tip into his mouth. He knew better than to shove the entire thing at once, or try to force it down his throat the way Remus sometimes did just before Harry came.

Harry nibbled along the shaft, pressing his lips tightly across the throbbing vein on the underside and sucking. He moved his ways down to Remus' balls, recalling how much he, himself, adored that. Remus did, too, he suddenly remembered. His hand tightened in Harry's hair, pressing him closer. Harry laved and mouthed, even bit softly, which elicited a laugh instead of a groan, so he didn't do that again.

Harry's own erection throbbed desperately in his pants, begging for any kind of attention. The brunette placed a hand over the tent in his trousers, inhaling quickly through his nose at the touch. Sucking Remus had always made him even hungrier for his lover's touch.

He was panting by the time he returned to the crown, taking it in again and sucking. His hand stroked the shaft and he finally found a rhythm. Remus seemed to approve of this as well, because his hips pushed ever so slightly forward each time Harry's mouth moved down.

A sudden hitch in his husband's breathing alerted Harry to Remus' impending orgasm. He forced his eyes open and peered up through his eyelashes at the tawny-haired man. Remus' head was thrown back against the chair, his swollen lips parted and gasping frantically as a beautiful blush filled his cheeks. His chest rose and fell heavily, his nipples hard and pressing through the soft fabric of his open shirt as he arched and groaned loudly. Harry's mouth nearly watered and he pulled back so that only the head of Remus' cock was still encased in the wet warmth of his mouth.

With a few more greedy sucks at the head Remus came, Harry's name flying from his mouth as the younger man eagerly swallowed the salty liquid. He made sure that he had every last trace of cum, carefully suckling the slowly softening cock.

"Oh Harry," Remus sighed happily. "I love you so mppph-" Remus' declaration of devotion was cut off by Harry's hand, which had slapped over his mouth when Harry heard soft steps on the creaking stairs.

"Remus, Harry? Are you alright?" Molly's voice cut through the suddenly tense bathroom.

"Oh, Shit."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yes I know it's been a while and I'm so sorry for it! I seem to have hit a bit of writers-block (_again?_) and chapters will take slightly longer to churn out. But guys remember to review, because 7 isn't that great a number to me, so if I can ask for at least 5 reviews before the next chapter please - I only got the motivation to finish this chappie from new reviews from one of my other stories. So yeah thats all from me - enjoy :)**

**Chapter 7**

Remus spluttered. In the midst of his orgasm he had forgotten all about where they were and who was there in his rush for completion.

"We'll be right out Molly, we're just cleaning up." Remus' own voice startled himself, he sounded much calmer than he suddenly felt.

"Well you were both taking such a long time, we were all beginning to worry." They could both hear Molly turn around and walk away. "That was close." Remus smiled down at his partner, which faded when he saw that he wasn't even looking at him!

"Harry?"

"That was _too_ close Remus! What's gotten into you? Just two hours ago you were going 'Oh we _can't_ Harry!' and then when you get up, under what now seems a pretence of, feeling like you're going to be sick, and when I get up to try and help you, you decide you're going to jump me instead! What the fuck Remus?"

By now Remus had tears in his eyes, he _didn't_ know what was with him, only that he was a gay werewolf who happened to married to and pregnant with the child of the 'Chosen-One-That-Lived'. He was pregnant with Harry's child and that had to be the problem – it_ had_ to! "I don't know," he mumbled. "What was that?" Harry asked, not expect an answer. "I don't know!" he roared. Harry stumbled back into the toilet, Remus looking absolutely terrifying and terrified at the same time.

Remus gripped at his hair tightly, why did this have to happen to him? "I don't _know_ what is happening to me! I feel so lost and all I know is that I'm pregnant because we should have controlled ourselves at the Full. We should have known what could happen! I'm pregnant with a child that'll probably be a werewolf, our own child Harry! And then what happens if it's a girl? I don't know one bloody thing about girls! This feels like the end of life as we know it! And the problem is that I _can't_ get rid of it!" Once Remus started he couldn't seem to stop, he needed to get all of it out. Harry _needed _to see things from his perspective; it was all becoming too much.

"Remus, what are you saying?" Harry was terrified, of his husband, and what his husband was saying and implying. "I'm saying the truth," Remus whispered, turning his back on his husband.

"You want rid of the baby? Our baby? Your, _my_ baby? Remus how can you even think of even considering that? So what if it's a werewolf, I married you because I love you! I don't care if you are a werewolf, and I don't care if our baby turns out to be a werewolf, we'll work through it! Our _baby_ Remus, and she'll be beautifully perfect. And you should know by now that Werewolves are made of the bite not born! Have you lost your mind?"

"Do you wonder at it? We never discussed this, having children. Did you ever stop and think that this was not what I wanted when I married you?" Rems looked at his husband, if anyone was to carry their child it should be Harry! Harry was the sub in their relationship, he was more feminine, why couldn't _he_ be pregnant?

Harry only stared at him with such a blank and emotionless look on his face. "We should go," he stated coldly. Remus flinched and reached for his husband who turned and walked out of the bathroom.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Harry felt so hurt from Remus had been implying, that he kept away for Remus for the rest of the luncheon, he couldn't think of anything to say. When they finally arrived home, Harry headed straight for the cupboard to grab blankets and pillows for his assumed night on the couch. Remus didn't even realise, having headed towards the shower the moment that they had walked through the door.

Remus stood in the shower looking down at his small belly. This baby was such a gift to them both, but there were other issues. The full was coming up quick, and it would be the last before he started transforming again. The calm before the storm. He was worried about the fourth month, in most cases of werewolf pregnancies; some did not make it past the fourth month because of the stress of the transformation on the baby. He _could not_ lose this baby! He hadn't meant what he had said to Harry about not having wanted children when he married him. He had always wanted a baby.

As he stepped out of the steamy shower, something caught his eye on the mirror. Harry had evidently come in when he was showering and had written on the fogged up mirror; "_WE NEED TO TALK_". Remus dressed quickly and walked out into their bedroom, where he expected Harry to be sitting on their bed. Remus looked everywhere in their small home until he finally looked in the study. Harry was sitting in the middle of the floor surrounded by new books. Harry lifted his head when his husband walked in, Remus needed to see how serious he was about this baby. After near seven years, Remus was still as insecure as ever about their relationship. When news of their relationship had reached front page news on The Prophet, Remus frantically tried to break up with Harry, the article having reignited his worries over being too old for Harry.

_Those long days after the final battle in Grimmauld Place seemed like they would never end. Remus wandered around the Manor like a ghost, lost in his own world, while Harry was working as a junior Auror. Harry had always admired the ex-professor, never having given second thoughts to those strange feelings he had had for the werewolf since his third year. One night he had come home to find the Manor seemingly empty. Worried, Harry had searched every room until he found Remus in Harry's room, wanking off to the scent of Harry's sheets. Harry didn't mention the event until a week later when he had come home late to find Remus drunk and near to passing out on the drawing room's floor. There Remus had confessed his love for Harry, with his statements of guilt that he was too old, too broken and his sorrow that Harry would never love him back. Harry doubted Remus knew he was the one Remus was confessing to. Harry confessed his own feelings the next morning to a very hung-over and sober Remus._

_It took months after that confession for Remus to warm up to the idea that Harry loved him back, months of arguments, many nights of which the two spent in their respective beds wishing they were with the other. Finally on the eve of the 39__th__ birthday of the werewolf, Harry shoved Remus up against the kitchen bench and had proceeded to snog Remus' brains out. Remus proposed to Harry the very next day in the midst of their post-coital snuggling. Harry, of course had refused, wanting to wait it out as a couple until they were absolutely sure. Remus had never been so sure of anything in his entire life. Until they had made the mistake of holding hands in Diagon Alley, they had been happily in love._

_Remus retreated into himself, hardly talking to Harry until finally he exploded, he was too old, too broken to be with someone like The-Man-Who-Lived-Twice. It took a month and many blow-jobs until he finally understood that Harry was with him through thick and thin, no matter what others thought. They quickly eloped and bought a little house in Bath to make their own, and had been living there happily ever since, Remus having turned down an offer of taking up his old teaching post at Hogwarts to take up a position in the ministry as the __head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures – to the public's dismay._

Harry pulled himself out of the past, looking up at his husband. "I'm a little busy Remus." Remus' anger flared as his husband passed him off so coolly. "No. You listen to _me_ now." Harry back up at his husband, startled by his voice. "I'm sorry; I seem to not have made myself clear. I'm a little busy _researching_ werewolf pregnancies and their effects and outcomes. So why don't you go have a little lie down and I'll spend the night on the couch like you'll want, alright?"

Remus felt confused as never before. "Night on the couch? Why-? Harry, _why_ would you spend the night on the couch?" Tears came to his eyes when he realised that Harry was willing to spend the night on the couch after their argument, and yet still research werewolf pregnancies."Oh _Harry_, that's not what I want at all! I want you with me! I'm touched that you're willing to spend the night researching, but I want you with me tonight!"

"No Remus. I'll spend my night as I please, and that will be researching and spending the night on the couch. I can't take this Remus. Your mood swings, your unwillingness for this baby, I can't take it! No, you need to choose. Do you want me here with you and our baby, or do you want an abortion and a divorce? It's your choice." With that, Harry stormed out of the room to spend the night at Ron's.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. My excuse? Well school holidays started and I was whisked away for a Long Trip with my DofE group north up past the Bogan Shire (You can't make this shit up!), and it was amazing! But I still had time all by my lonesome to finish this chapter and start the next, so never fear - the next chapter will be up soon. Please review, I would like your opinions on where this story is going :)  
><strong>

**Chapter 8**

Harry didn't come home the next day or the next one, leaving Remus unquestionably horny and crying himself to sleep. Tonks had come over with Emma since Remus hadn't turned up to his check up. Remus' eyes had filled with fresh tears when he looked at his baby for the first time. That was his baby in there, Harry's baby, a little bit of both of them! He didn't want to know the gender without Harry there with him. They still had a lot to discuss names but he rather liked Soleil for a girl. The sun. Their little sunshine. Or Autumn, for the season of its conception.

Tonks broke into his bubble by reminding him that he wasn't alone, he never would be. Remus smiled with a new enthusiasm within his current situation.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

It was awkward being at Ron's. He couldn't tell either Ron or Hermione on what their argument was about. He knew the both of them were acting like little children that didn't get their own way, but still. It was like he didn't know Remus anymore. Where was the kind, bookish, chocolate loving man he had fallen in love with? Where was that seductive werewolf that he had married?

Hermione had the sense not to mention or say anything out of tact; Ron unfortunately had not inherited that tact from his father. Ron just asked over and over, agitating Harry's infamous already shaky temper. Finally after 5 days of absolute hell, Harry went to stay at Tonks', who had promptly kicked him out after 2 days when she figured out what had happened. Harry had no place else to go than either Grimmauld Place (which after all these years, _still_ freaked him out) or home. He chose the latter.

It had been exhausting trying not to run into Remus at the ministry over the past few days, but he felt guilty enough having missed the Full. Though Remus wouldn't have transformed, on the last one he had looked to have been in pain for the entire night. He wasn't sure if Remus would forgive him for missing the Full.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Remus looked up when he heard the lock in the front door jingle. His wand was in the bedroom, but he couldn't be bothered to go get it. There were only two people who had the key to the lock, and he highly doubted that _he_ would be coming back. It had to be Sirius. Sirius was known for turning up unannounced, though he didn't think Sirius and Sarah would be back yet. Remus settled back down on the kitchen floor and re-buried his tear-stained face into Harry's wet pillow.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

As soon as Harry walked in he was confronted by what looked like a ravaged living room. Remus had obviously torn the room apart in his temper. Harry picked up the remains of what looked to be a bottle of Odgen's finest. He froze as he walked into the kitchen, finding Remus curled up in the corner with his pillow gripped tightly in his arms. Remus looked up at him with a look of such hurt and sadness that the stubbornness in Harry had simply melted away. He crouched down next to his lover, and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Oh Baby, I'm so sorry. I should have known better. Remus…" Harry sighed as he began nuzzling Remus and kissing him all over his face and neck. Remus cried while his hands roamed Harry's arms and back and tried to get their bodies closer together. "God, Remus," Harry said in between kisses. "I'm so sorry." Kiss, kiss. "I'll never put you through that again." Kiss, kiss, kiss. "I love you." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss. "I love you so much." Kiss, kiss, kiss. "Forgive me."

Remus was at a crossroad. He didn't know whether to forgive Harry and possibly fight again, or not and lose Harry, the only thing he had ever wanted in his life. "I... I don't know. I need time to think. I can't do this Harry! I can't forgive you one day and then the next we'll fight again! I can't do that. I'm not... I'm not strong enough for that."

"Remus, baby, look at me." Harry tried to quell the fear that was rising slowly in his stomach. "Remus we've never really fought, look at it as making up for lost time. I know everything's going to be different, with the baby and everything, but I _know_ we'll get through it! It's my fault and I'm so sorry for leaving you alone on the Full. Forgive me _please_."

Remus stood up, dropping the pillow on the floor. He towered over Harry and looked around their home. "Do you think we're ready for this?" He murmured. "Are you ready to be a dad? Because I don't think I am. A _baby_, Harry! We're going to have a baby! Do you think you can handle that?"

Harry smiled. "I think I can."

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Though they had forgiven each other, things were seeming still very frosty the Potter-Lupin household. Harry didn't feel right sleeping in the same bed with Remus and tried o sleep on the couch. The key word being tried, as Remus was, it seemed, permanently horny and so Harry's resolve was worn down quickly. Remus and Harry seemed happier than ever to outsiders and another get-together lunch was organised by Molly. This time for no reason at all. This even went down without a hitch, though with Tonks and Lyra in attendance at the same time as George, things were bound to go to shit. Molly tried her hardest to get down to the mystery of Remus' illness, which after a fortnight was still present. Molly along with Hermione had their theories, but Emma's mouth remained shut when it came to their questions. Harry and Remus would also refused to answer their questions, looking at the both of them with bemused expressions.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

There was still no word on when the Black family would return, so it was a shock to say the least to Remus, who had returned from work, exhausted and alone since Harry was off on a mission to Caen, to walk in the front door to find the lights on. Wand immediately out, he checked the lounge and dining rooms, only to find nothing. To his surprise (also accompanied by a very unmanly shriek), he found Sirius Black sitting on the kitchen bench, drinking a glass of Firewhiskey.

"Hey Moony." Sirius grinned as he greeted his best mate. "You miss me?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I had half the chapter done and then I lost all interest. It's only a short on today, but I hope the next chapter will be longer :) To those that read Spy, Traitor, Death Eater - a sequel is now in the making and will be out by the end of the year! So yeah enjoy.**

**Chapter 9**

After Remus had calmed down, he and Remus had settled down on the couch to catch up. He had immediately asked where his favourite godson was, to be met with the usual reply from Remus, consisting of a sigh and "He's your _only_ godson, Padfoot!"

Remus seemed a bit upset when he worked out that Sirius and co had been to visit the Burrow first. His protest in reply was that as Sarah neared her due date she had become more anxious about the birth. This prompted him to ask Remus is he and Sarah could ask Harry if they could use the name James. Remus' reaction was a strange one, a mixture of a secretive smile, his putting his hand over his belly and his vocal answer of "I think you would have to ask Harry."

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, he pieced it together. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" He asked with a sly grin. Remus curled up into a ball of tears and he knew he had his answer. Sirius grinned, what were the chances? Remus, and alpha, suddenly submissive and knocked up!

Though it seemed Remus still didn't know how to take the news – how like his god-daughter he was. "How long have you known?" He asked softly. Remus flinched, but lifted his head to answer. "Little over a month. I've just passed the three months mark." For all his rebelling, Sirius was a good shrink when he was needed to listen, and a down-to-earth family man. "How did Harry react?" He asked, this was one thing where he didn't know how his godson would take it.

"I don't know… his opinion keeps changing. I know he's always wanted a child, but I'm not too sure if he's fully all right with this. I'll bet anything he didn't know men could get pregnant until now! And I dare say-" Sirius zoned out as Remus banged on and on about his worries, not fully listening, but listening enough to make the appropriate responses. "Remus!" He finally interrupted, bringing Remus' babbling to a stop.

"I'm sure Harry is ecstatic! It's _you_ I'm not sure about. This baby, whether it's a girl, or a werewolf, or even a squib, is still your child! This baby is a part of both of you. You have been gifted with carrying life. Trust me, the day you give birth, although painful, will end up being the happiest day of your life! You should see Sarah, she's fuckin' enormous, ready to pop any second, but yet she's still so beautiful to me! But though I'm hell as not looking forward to when she'll be screaming at me, saying she wants to cut my balls off, it will be _so_ worth it in the end when we will have our beautiful baby in our arms! Half of me and her. It is the best feeling in the world!

"But you know what, when Sarah first got pregnant, I don't know who was more terrified! Sarah, not yet 19, or me, still a wrongly convicted fugitive. She ended up miscarrying, but when we finally sat down together and decided afterwards that we did actually want to be together, not out of duty but of love, nothing else mattered! A loving family is the best thing a man can be gifted with. Mia and this new baby are Sarah's gift and mine. You and Harry are _extra_ gifted with your baby."

At the end, he checked his watch, smiled, and stood up. "I have to go, but you know where to find me yeah? Come round before the birth when we've all still got some energy." Remus nodded, and stood up too, hugging his old friend, silently thanking him. Sirius smiled one last time and let himself out.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Sirius was a true friend and really could play Mr Philosophical when he really wanted to. Sarah, Mia and Sirius' next baby were all really lucky to have him.

Remus sat back down on the couch, desperately wishing he could have a cold Firewhiskey and a nice snuggle with his husband. He'd have to wait he supposed.

Preview for the next chapter:

_The familiar pain ripped through him, though slightly muted. It seemed everything was to be quiet and safe tonight. _

**A/N: So a little backstory. Sarah is 3 years older than Harry and is currently 26. She is the god-daughter of Remus and a Ravenclaw. She met Sirius while Sirius was imprisoned in Grimmauld (No Sirius didn't die - we all know that was a fluke.), and their first child, Mia was born in November 1996. I'm thinking of doing a more Canon story with Sarah's story with Sirius - lemme know what you think :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, I have many excuses this time. Exams, Graduation (oh yeah), complaining over a haircut (yeah I don't really get it either), installing a new tv, cleaning out my room for the old old old tv, uhhhhhhhhh I'm done. Anyway it's much longer than usual by about 2000 words :/ I'm going to try and average it out more, by making the next few chapters over 1000 words, instead of the pathetic little drabbles that I used to call chapters. Ok so have fun reading, review if you like, I always love hearing your thoughts and suggestions :)**

**Chapter 10**

Remus paced back and forth in front of the fireplace, anxiously awaiting Harry to step through. Harry was due back any minute, having sent word that he had completed his mission and was back at the ministry. Remus decided it would probably be best if he finally drank his tea and sat down, striding over to the kitchen bench to pick up his still warm mug. Suddenly he heard the Floo flare, and he ran back into the family room, expecting to see Harry stepping out. Instead he found Sirius' excited face in the fire.

"Moony, you better come, Sarah's having the baby!" Sirius' looked so very excited and scared at the same time, Remus guessed from the absence of sheer terror in his face that Sarah had just gone into labour and had not started yelling at Sirius. Quickly writing a note to Harry saying that Sarah was in labour, Remus stepped into the fireplace.

When he stepped out of the fireplace in St. Mungo's he was nearly bowled over by Sirius who was jumping about in his excitement of becoming a father for the second time. "Where's Mia?" Remus looked around for his god-daughter, half-expecting her to be with her mother in the room.

"She wanted to be with Sarah, but thank merlin she was still sane enough to put her foot down and send her to Tonks'. Tonks'll be coming along later, when Mia and Lyra are both asleep." Remus nodded, secretly smiling to himself. There was no way that Tonks would be able to get both of the girls to sleep tonight, not with so much excitement.

"Have you thought of any names?" Remus asked, finally Sirius had realised what was about to happen and had started pacing. Sirius looked up at him and grinned. "Oh yeah, loads. I got a letter from Harry too; he said we're welcome to use the name James if we want. I would have thought that you two would want it."

"_And?_ Have you decided on a name?"

"Yup. Just don't think I'll tell you till we're all ready." Sirius' eyes twinkled mischievously, as if daring Remus to try and guess. Remus groaned, hopefully they hadn't chosen too horrible a name.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Two hours later the floo flared up as Tonks came through, along with a half alert Mia. "I'm sorry Sirius; I couldn't get her to sleep, though I was lucky enough to get Lyra down." She kissed her cousin in greeting, and smiled at Remus. Remus rolled his eyes. Fuck, he was gay, she was a widower, he was married and pregnant, time to move on.

"I'm sorry; it was stupid to think Mia'd be able to sleep." Sirius smiled, looking at his daughter, who was obviously starting to drift off now that she was near her father. Remus looked at Sirius; it couldn't be long before Sirius would be called in.

As Tonks settled down into one of the chairs with Mia in her lap, Sirius finally let his cheerful mask fall. Sirius was worried. Sarah had already been in labour for 6 hours, worrying him since Mia had been a very quick birth.

"I tell you Moony-" "Mr Black? Your wife is asking for you." A healer had come out into the hall. Sirius turned around, slightly pale. "Asking or screaming?" he enquired jokingly. "Uh, quite possibly a mix, sir." The healer didn't even miss a beat, and turned to re-enter the room. Sirius hugged Remus and bent down to kiss his daughter with a promise that he'd be back soon. Tonks was long since asleep.

As soon as he opened the door, Remus heard his goddaughter yelling at Sirius, something along the lines of "taking Snuffles to the vet." Remus winced, 1, subconsciously feeling for his brother-in-arms and 2, because he really didn't need to know that.

Mia put her hand in his, impatient to be summoned herself to meet her new sibling.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Sirius had been in the room for near an hour when the floo flared up once more. Remus didn't even have time to think when an exhausted but surprisingly clean Harry tumbled into his arms. Tonks and Mia had long since fallen asleep, so there were no witnesses to the passionate kiss Harry gave Remus as his greeting. The two lovebirds spent the next few minutes cuddling in the chair Remus had backed into, no words were needed.

Remus had missed his lover terribly and so spent the minutes with his face in Harry's neck, making him squirmed while Remus breathed in his mate's scent. Meanwhile Harry had pulled his lover's now sight shirt from his pants to reveal his swollen belly. Remus' belly was definitely bigger and so Harry lent down to plant feather-light kisses on Remus' slightly furry belly, the belly that currently contained _his_ baby. Harry's hands drifted lower and lower, moving dangerously towards his pants' zipper. Harry had obviously forgotten where they were again.

Remus threw back his head and gave a small moan. He would give anything for Sarah not to be in labour and for him and his husband to be at home in bed, reacquainting each other with their bodies and having a nice reunion but nooo.

Suddenly the door opened and Remus nearly threw Harry from his lap. Harry stood, grumbling, though thankfully not looking as dishevelled as Remus. Sirius walked out, practically floating with happiness. He reminded Remus of an old friend he'd seen long ago, glowing with happiness at the birth of _his_ child. Sirius came over to the two, a bundle of blankets in his arms. "I have a son! I would like you two to meet Procyon James Black."

The two looked at the baby. He was still a bit red and blotchy, like he had had the harrowing journey down a birth canal, but now calm and snoozing. He had obviously exhausted himself by fussing. He would definitely be a heart stopper, which was for sure. From the fuzz that they took to be his hair, they could tell he would be a red-head like his mother and grandmother. It was darker than his mother's but it would definitely be a deep dark red. He yawned and opened his eyes, the three men's breath caught in their throat. They were slightly silver-grey, signalling that he would have his father's eyes.

"I didn't see his eyes before." Sirius whispered, sounding as though he had a Kneazle caught in his throat. "You should have seen him, he was kicking and screaming, and then he was put into my arms and he was calm. It was so magical. Sarah's not going to get him back off me." Remus grinned. All Sarah had to do was give Sirius a loving kiss and she would have her boy in her arms again.

"Speaking of which, how is the beautiful mother? Has she even _held_ her baby yet?" Harry teased, hoping his sister wouldn't be too tired to receive visitors. Sirius looked back at his son who had closed his eyes and burrowed further into his blankets. "She may have. She was so good too. Not too much screaming. I think she now knew what to expect in childbirth. But when it was over, Moony," Sirius gave his old friend a meaningful look, to which Remus looked down at his own belly and blushed. "Moony, she'd never looked more beautiful to me; she was just so at peace, you know?"

"Now Harry, I think it's time to hold your godson." Sirius carefully put the baby, into a shocked Harry's arms, and then went to gently wake his daughter without waking his cousin. Luckily he succeeded, which wasn't hard since Tonks slept like a rock.

All four of them walked into the room you be greeted by an obviously tired but awake mother. Mia jumped on the bed, as the three men warily walked over. Sarah smiled when she saw her son in Harry's arms. "I hope you don't mind, but you were obviously the best choice, after all." Her voice was hoarse probably from all the screaming but she was still lively enough to brighten the room.

Harry went and gave her a kiss as he handed the newborn back to his mother. Sarah smiled, and looked up at her husband. "Hopefully I'll be able to hold him longer than a minute this time." Sirius blushed; it was amazing that after 8 years knowing her, he would still blush like a teen with a crush.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Soon after, Remus and Harry decided to let the family be, retouring home to fully re-meet. They tumbled through their front door, kissing all the way. They finally go to their bedroom and proceeded to tear each other's clothes off. It had been far too long for it to be a sweet and slow reunion.

This time, for the first time in months, it was Remus that took Harry, although still lying pliant underneath his husband as Harry rode atop him, worshiping Remus' belly the whole time.

Since Harry had left for his mission, Remus had been feeling fat, unattractive and fairly unloved. Bust seeing how Harry was now atop of him, just giving a particularly loud moan at the hard thrust Remus made, and seeing how he would occasionally lean down and whisper profanities to his belly, Remus was feeling quite the opposite.

Remus gave an extra hard thrust, finally finding Harry's prostate. After a few more specific thrust, Harry came, with Remus following immediately afterwards. Harry collapsed against Remus, though careful not to crush his belly. They both lay there in post coital bliss, until they both lifted their heads to look at each other and then laughed. No words were needed.

Remus pushed Harry off him so that he could roll over and straddle him. He started licking Harry's chest to which Harry gave out a breathless moan and sighed "Again?"

Remus nodded vigorously and started to grind down on Harry, he was so very eager to go again and again till the end of time. "Again."

"Bring it big boy."

This time Remus was fully dominant, as he hadn't been since he had conceived. Harry was pushed out of his thoughts and Remus finally thrust into him. Hard and fast seemed to be the style today.

The rest of the night was spent making love until they finally fell asleep near dawn.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

When Harry woke he kissed Remus and somehow managed to free himself from Octopus-Remus' arms and headed to the kitchen to make lunch. What he didn't count on was Remus waking a few minutes later to find the bed empty and immediately panic that Harry had left him after seeing his body.

Harry ran onto the room after hearing a cry (of which he thought was pain but turned out to be anguish), to find Remus curled into a ball of tears around his pillow. Harry had forgotten how much Remus' personality had changed since becoming pregnant. He was no longer the calm, rational man Harry had fallen in love with. He now wore his heart out on his sleeve, showing everything to all. Harry had never seen Remus so needy, so emotional, so like _him_. Truth be told it was starting to scare him.

Harry rushed in, wrapping himself around his crying lover, rocking him gently as he slowly calmed. "Baby, baby, hey look at me. Hey, what's going on? I was just in the kitchen, I wasn't leaving you. I was just getting some breakfast in bed. I thought you might be hungry, oh baby don't cry."

"Really? You were doing that for me?" Remus was sucking in great gulps of air. "No I was doing it for Procyon, he's suddenly developed teeth in the past 12 hours. Of course you! Remus, why are you so convinced that I'm going to leave you? I know we've fought recently, but we never really do otherwise. Now," Harry stood up, leaning down to hiss his husband on the forehead. "How about you stay here and keep the sheets warm while I go and make us some breaky? What would you like?"

Remus looked down at his lap, ashamed, he had been crying over nothing, and yet here was his _perfect_ husband who _hadn't_ left him and was being as kind and loving as ever. "The usual would be fine, please" Harry nodded, kissed him once more and walked back out to the kitchen.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

When Harry came back in, Remus had long since drifted off. The sound of the floo flaring had Harry walking out to the living room, filled with curiosity, to be greeted by George.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Remus had been woken by the floo and was now waiting for his love. For once he was actually doing what he was told and staying in the bad, warming the sheets. Harry soon came in carrying a tray and wearing one of the biggest smiles Remus had seen on his face since he found out they had created life. "What is it? Who called?" he inquired. "George." Harry replied softly

Remus understood immediately. George and Catherine had been trying for a new baby ever since little Chase had reached the terrible twos.

"So what do you think? Boy or Girl?" Remus scoffed, typical Harry, George and Catherine only just announce a new baby, and Harry was already trying to guess. "Well I don't think they'd be able to have a girl, do you?"

During the war, George had been captured for a short while, tortured with an unknown curse. One of the side-effects meant that he'd be even more unlikely to sire a baby girl, much to his and Catherine's disappointment.

"No Remus, not them" Harry's voice once again disrupted his musing. "I was thinking about _our_ little one." "Oh." He was slightly taken aback. He hoped it would be a little girl, despite his earlier fears, though he supposed he would find out soon, his next appointment was meant to be later that day. "A little girl? I don't really know. What do you want love?"

Harry smiled. "Whatever you have in there babe. When's your next appointment?" "Today."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"So no lying in then?"

"Nope."

"Damn"

"Mhmm."

"Do you… I mean, would you like to find out the sex today?"

"Yeah I'd like that. You should have seen it last time. It's so beautiful!" Remus gave a watery smile, and Harry himself had tears in his eyes. "Now my beautiful wolf, how about this breaky?"

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Tonks and Emma had somehow decided that it would be easier for Remus if he had his check-ups at home. Remus wasn't consulted. While Emma set up, Tonks had sat down with Harry and Remus to try and thoroughly creep them out with the "joys" of parenthood.

Remus and Harry in turn succeeded in grossing out Tonks by becoming all lovey-dovey.

Harry really couldn't keep his hands off Remus' belly, pleasing Remus to no end. Though when he was alone he felt very unattractive, when he was with his husband he felt as though he was the sexiest thing on earth. Damn Hormones.

It was time for them to see their baby. Harry couldn't be more excited; this was _his_ baby, and this was the first time he'd be able to see it. He wasn't sure what he wanted, all he wished for was a healthy and happy baby.

Remus, always a thin man, knew he would definitely have to buy a new wardrobe for his baby-bump, but thankfully his jumpers and robes were still quite baggy for the time being; the same couldn't be said for his pants. He was having more and more trouble doing them up and had resorted to mainly wearing sweatpants.

Emma spread the gel over Remus' belly after having asked him to lift his _quite_ tight shirt. Remus flinched as the cold gel touched his sensitive belly, watching in anticipation as Emma spread the gel and started to cast the incantation.

Harry watched in awe as a bubble-cloud _thing_ appeared at Remus' side. It wasn't too distinct but he could definitely make out a head and some limbs. It was perhaps the best moment of his life. He could feel the tears running down his face as he looked at their baby.

Remus beamed happily, five more months and he would be holding their baby in his arms. He looked at his love, surprised to see tears running down his face. It was usually _he_ that was crying for whatever reason.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" Harry and Remus looked at each other and nodded. Bull if they were going to do the whole "wait and see".

"Just firstly, is it healthy?" Emma smiled; she didn't know why she didn't just ask. "Yes. You have a very happy and healthy baby boy on the way."

A Boy! They were going to have a son! If Harry thought he was crying before, he definitely was now! Remus' hand's found he face as he leant up, pulling Harry towards him for a passionate kiss.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Afterwards, when Emma and Tonks left with firm instructions not to have sex immediately before, during or after the Full. As soon as they had walked out the door, Harry grabbed Remus' shirt and near ripped it off him. It looked like it would be a very good day indeed.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Three days later and it was to be the Full that night. Remus was full out panicking. This might be the night to determine whether his baby lived or died. How could he have been so stupid to let the pregnancy continue?

Harry, of course, was doing his best not to panic, and succeeded at staying away from the alcohol. He had recruited Sirius for the night, or more truthfully had been begged by Sarah, who wanted a night alone with her new son.

They had been to see Procyon two days before, who seemed to be a very inquisitive and engaging baby, staying awake the whole time, while disarming Remus by grabbing a hold of his finger and then yawning in his arms.

Sirius was currently in the bedroom trying to calm Remus for the night ahead, and if the sobs still indicated anything, he wasn't making much progress.

Harry supposed Remus was also freaking out due to the storm raging outside. Remus was normally shitscared of storms, but this one… It was hailing golf balls for Merlin's sake! As if Harry and Sirius needed anything more to worry about!

Harry looked out the window just as the tiniest amount of moonlight shone through the cloud-cover. It was time. He melted into his Animagus form, a wolf nicknamed Blaid, as he heard his husband cry out in pain as his transformation began. 3 minutes later and it was done. Padfoot ushered a slightly chubbier than usual Moony out of the bedroom.

Snape had been told of Remus' condition so that he could make adjustments in advance, though he was greatly amused at the thought of Remus, as he put it, "up the duff." Luckily he had convinced Remus to take his Wolfsbane this month, arguing that if he lost his senses he might do more damage to the baby than what the potion could.

The familiar Pain ripped through him, though slightly muted as he softly howled. The werewolf raised its head, and suddenly trotted to the closet to make a nest. Blaidd and Padfoot looked at one another and followed. Moony had finally settled, calling the two to him with a small huff, giving a lick to Padfoot and pulling Blaid down to lie with him. It seemed everything was quiet and safe tonight.

* * *

><p>Preview for next chapter: <em>"James Albus." It sounded perfect.<em>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yes I know its been near 2 months since I last updated. Geesh, you'd think with with Summer holidays I'd be writing. Obviously not. The majority of this has been sitting on my usb since New Years, and with school starting back tomorrow, I thought I better update. Now it may be another month till I update again, seeing as this year it's a big change, senior school and all that (haha I'm going to die.), but it seems I write more during term, so we'll see. Not many chapters left in the story, but there will be a sequel, so never fear (except for those of you going "oh god, theres going to be MORE? Nggh"). But anyways, sit back, chillax and happy reading.**

**Chapter 11**

It turned out to be a very tame Full, surpassing many expectations, seeing as Remus didn't lose the baby as he so feared he would. He and the baby were both very happy and healthy, with Remus' cravings never stopping. Sirius was of the _silent_ opinion that Remus' belly was more round due to food than the baby at the moment.

When Molly organised _another_ luncheon so that everyone might meet little Procyon, she was struck by how healthy Remus looked, and how he seemed to have found his appetite at long last. Though thankfully she spent more time cooing over Procyon than dwelling over Remus.

Procyon seemed to be a very alert baby, taking in his surroundings with great big blue-grey eyes. Sarah seemed as healthy as one could be after giving birth, happy to see that her son wasn't terrified by the endless stream of new faces.

Harry and Remus were happy to sit in the corner of the Burrow's living room, out of the way and unnoticed, until Seamus had decided to come up to talk to Harry about the new Azkaban regulations that Minister Kingsley had just pushed through.

Hermione took advantage of the fact that Harry was busy to interrogate Remus. She was still very confused over how Remus was acting. First he seemed sicker than ever before, and then suddenly he was all better and acting like he could eat a horse. She, of course, had her theories but wanted them to be confirmed by the man himself seeing as neither Emma or Tonks would tell her. Remus _was_ looking a little chubbier of late and Harry was acting extra protective, looking over at the two of them every few seconds to check if Remus was fine.

"How are you feeling Remus, you look much healthier at the moment, how did the full moon go? You simply _must_ tell me your secret, this child is really starting to bug me. I can't wait for this kid to be out, pregnancy is such a pain." Blah Blah Blah, on she went, not noticing his discomfort.

Harry was practically in the same position as Seamus and his conversation drifted to their respective families and the subject of children. Harry would do anything to tell his closest friends on Remus and his newly expanding family, but it would be so precarious during this trimester. Remus' fears stopped him also.

Harry had now learnt not to anger his pregnant spouse, even more so due to his werewolf status. He and Remus had worked out the bulk of their issues, and were now much closer than before. Though Remus still had his fears, he was now more relaxed and was more in love with Harry than ever – if that was even possible!

"Percy's quite keen to have a family now, but Oliver doesn't want anything to distract him from his career right now, you know? I mean he told me he wants kids but no quite yet. He and Percy bicker over it as much as possible – sometimes I feel so stuck in the middle!" Seamus' voice once again distracted Harry from gazing at his husband, who was getting more and more agitated by Hermione.

"Uh Seamus, could you excuse me for a second?" Seamus looked startled but nodded all the same. Remus looked up as his husband made his way over, smiling for his saviour. Hermione looked too as Harry walked nearer, huffing for the break in her interrogation. Harry gave his husband a deep kiss, who then whimpered ever so slightly that only his lover could hear as Harry pulled back. "Yes well, I'll just go." Hermione's voice interrupted the two as a silent conversation passed between the Alpha and his mate.

Harry could tell that his husband just wanted to go home and relax, and he just wanted to pamper him, but he couldn't let Hermione's "conversation" with Remus slide. Giving his husband another kiss and an order to prepare to go home, as he set off to find his friend who was talking rapidly to Molly – was it possible they both suspected?

Hermione gave a small eep as she noticed Harry coming towards her with a positively murderous look on his face. Molly gave her a look of "you made this bed, now lie in it" and wandered off to coo over a very tired Procyon. It wouldn't be far until he would start to cry in anger.

"So you want to tell me what you were talking to Remus about? Because it almost looked as if you were interrogating him." Ginny sniggered behind Hermione, oh this would be good. It seemed Severus' "charms" had rubbed off on his young wife. Severus was currently at home with their daughters, Lily and Aurelia, who had both come down with Dragon-Pox.

"Oh Harry, it's just that I've been noticing that Remus hasn't been acting himself lately, and he _was_ looking as sick as a dog, and now he seem healthier than ever. Oh, you two are so good together, but I was worried that something bad was going on so I was asking about how things were going and-"

Harry held up a hand to silence her, "You, Hermione, are one terrible rambler. Next time you get nervous, at least slow down your speech." Harry grinned and turned to Ginny. "Well, Remus and I'll be off, but we'll keep in touch." He kissed Ginny and Hermione on their cheeks and walked over to where Sirius was trying to catch his daughter, who had decided it would be fun to play tag with Victoire and Dominique. It would only be a while until Dominique's chubby little legs gave out on her, Victoire tripped, or Mia running headlong into the table again.

Sarah was now cradling a _very_ grumpy Procyon, who was making his objections and mood known to all. He was a screamer, but he certainly gained attention with flailing his little limbs and making the occasional sob as fat tears rolled down his chubby cheeks.

Harry gave his sister a quick kiss on the cheek, and a loving kiss to the forehead of Procyon, who seemed infuriated that anyone dared touch him and responded by punching his godfather in the chin.

With a chuckle and a hug to both Sirius and Mia, who had this time run into the corner of the door, Harry met his husband at the door, and joined hands as they walked away, preparing to apparate home.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

"What are you thinking of, my love?" Harry and Remus had been curled up on the couch in front of the fire for near two hours a few nights later when Remus noticed that his husband had drifted off in thought. The baby seemed to have noticed as well, now active, as if missing his father's attention.

"What names were you thinking of, my love?" Harry snuggled deeper into his husband's embrace, still lost in thought. "I know you would like James, but what about Dumbledore? I think he would have felt so honoured."

"James-Dumbledore Potter-Lupin feels like quite a mouthful. I'm not sure the little one would like it." Harry suddenly commented, his voice doubtful.

"Well what about James-Albus?"

"James Albus." Harry tested the name on his tongue. It sounded perfect. "I think it has a nice ring to it."

"I like it too, and by the way our little one is moving, I would say he likes it too."

"Good." Harry smiled, and then scooted even closer to Remus, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and posed the other hand over the other man's belly, waiting for James' next roll.

* * *

><p>Preview for next chapter: <em>He dropped the covers and began to cry.<em>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Oh hey guys, this isn't awkward at all. My excuse? Uh I kinda got maybe bored of this story and then my best friend called Writer's Block decided to visit me again. This one's a little short chapter as I get my bearings again, and hopefully I **_**will**_** finish all my WIP stories. One day. Soz. Kthanxbye, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 12**

It seemed impossible for anyone to want to keep the peace. Harry was now busier than ever as little terrorist groups struck at both Muggle and Wizarding societies. All promised to bring back the "glory" of Voldemort's reign, but none succeeded – thankfully. Halloween was coming up and Harry was being sent on another mission to Europe as more terrorist cells planned attacks on the anniversary of Harry's "rise" to power. Harry had decided for his mate to stay with his sister and godfather, just in case anything or anyone decided to "call" on Remus at their home.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Remus enjoyed his time at his best friend's house. He was happy to spend time with little Procyon who gained more and more personality each day. He could tell that Sirius especially appreciated having Remus there for midnight feeds, as he put it "practise for your own one day dear Moony."

Sarah lamented that apart from day feeds and changing nappies (which her husband had quite "selflessly" given her the honour of doing so), she never got to see her son, due to the fact that Sirius was so possessive.

"I mean, he was nowhere near this possessive with Mia you know? I mean sure, it was a challenge to get her out of his arms some days, but at least I got to hold her for more than 5 minutes with Mummy time." Sarah said one morning while passing some tea to Remus. Mia was on the floor of the kitchen happily doodling something that looked like an Acromantula, but Remus had been informed that it was actually a butterfly. Yeah sure, he'd believe that as soon as he saw the girl use some ruddy colour on the drawing.

Halloween came and went, quietly celebrated by all, for Mia's sake. Until she finally fell asleep in her father's arms dressed as Professor McGonagall, where Sirius dragged out the cordial for the adults. It was now a time for remembrance of what they had all lost. Sirius and Remus may have lost their two best friends, but Sarah had lost her parents, god-father and brother in one night.

They reminisced on all the good times and the bad that the past 20 years had brought and all their hopes and wishes for the future. It was warm and they all drifted off to sleep in their seats, only to awaken at near 3am and all stumbled up to their two rooms. Sirius gave an eye waggle to Remus, leaving Remus shaking his head slightly as he closed his door and fell into bed.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Mia tried to not make any noise as she brought in Uncle Remus' breakfast-in-bed. She had just set down the tray on the tall-boy when a great groan of pain filled the air. She rushed to her uncle's side, as he woke. "I'm fine thank you." Remus felt something wet between his legs and he doubted that he had had some fun that night. "Fetch your mother and father for me, will you?" As she left, the curiosity finally overwhelmed him, and he lifted the covers. He immediately regretted it as he saw what was between his legs. He dropped the covers and began to cry.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Sirius and Sarah rushed into Remus' room, to find him huddled on the floor at the end of the bed with a bundle of the bed covers in front of him. His nightclothes were covered in blood. He stared into the fire with tear tracks running down his cheeks. Sarah rushed to her god-father's side, hoping what she was seeing wasn't what she thought. Remus looked up at her and Sirius with such pain in his eyes. "I lost it. Almost without pain, as though it never was." He looked back down at the bundle, an angry fire entering his eyes. "Get rid of it! Get rid of it somehow! On the fire with it!"

Sirius grabbed the bundle of sheets and snuck back downstairs to put it in the cellar for the time being. He wasn't going to burn the unfortunate baby, he would wait until Remus either gained his senses or Harry was informed. As he was climbing the stairs again he heard his daughter's sweet laughter as she teased Procyon with her fingers in the nursery. Tears filled his eyes and he continued to climb the stairs to comfort his brother.

Sarah rocked Remus back and forth as he sobbed, bordering on hysterical. She herself choked back some sobs as well; her god-father didn't deserve this. Her younger brother didn't deserve this. "This isn't happening. This is all a dream!" Remus repeated this to himself over and over again, as if it would make it reality. She had to stop him though. As much as it would pain her to do it, Remus would otherwise go mad with grief.

"Remus!" Sirius' voice startled the both of them from the doorway. He made his way over to the two, to join his wife in her comfort of his brother. "Stop saying that! It isn't going to make it true. Moony I'm so, _so _very sorry, but saying that isn't going to bring him back." Sirius had placed his hands on either side of Remus' face as he said it, causing Remus to break into even deeper sobs. "No! No no no no no! Stop saying that! It's not real! It's not true!" Remus had now reached hysterical, flailing his limbs, but keeping them away from the now flattening bulge of his abdomen.

Sirius gave his wife a look as if to say 'check on the kids and contact Harry.' She nodded and left as Sirius continued to rock Remus, finally letting his own tears slide down his cheeks. There was no telling what the future held now.

* * *

><p>Preview for next chapter: <em>"What?" Harry sank down into the armchair as Remus knelt at his feet, tears streaming his face.<em>

**A/N: So uh who wants to kill me first?  
>Good news is I will be going on a trip in the October holidays so I will have an opportunity to write some more stuff.<strong>


End file.
